All a Sham
by The Ginger One
Summary: James lies to Lily, but it all comes right in the end. I know, not the best surmmary, but there we go. J/L Smut


**Disclaimer: First FF fic for over two years, first HP fic, characters not mine.**

Lily Evans was rather more than slightly surprised to find her sprint down the stairs un-arrested until, with a rather loud thud, she disappeared over the back of the Heads common room sofa. She had, you see, been expecting a pair of strong, warm arms to catch her and then hold her to the strong and warm body to which they belonged.

This sequence had become routine ever since, at the beginning of November, Lily Evans finally said yes to James Potter. Since becoming co-heads that September they had developed into friends, then boyfriend and girlfriend and now they were so devoted to one another that Molly Prewitt had been heard to say that marriage and kids were not far off. But anyway, back to Lily's current position on the floor of the common room, hair dishevelled and robes askew from the fall.

Something was wrong, very wrong. James Potter had been at the bottom of the stairs to meet her every day for the last four months, even over the holidays when they'd been staying at his house and the staircase in question had been the grand staircase of the Potter manor. Even when he'd been out dealing with Remus' 'furry little problem' he'd managed to get himself downstairs to greet/catch her; unfortunately the tiredness meant that he couldn't help but stagger backwards until he hit the couch, whereupon he fell asleep still clutching her.

Lily's mind immediately went into overdrive – something had to be seriously wrong with James if he wasn't able to greet her. So, being the caring girlfriend she was, she set off up the stairs and burst through his door.

"James Potter, what on earth d'you...oh."

Lily surveyed the scene in front of her with a frown marring her pretty features. James Potter was lying half in, half out of his bed with his shirt riding up and the sheets twisted round his legs. What struck her most was the fact that he appeared to be very flushed while at the same time he shivered – so violently in fact, that it looked like he was trying to shake the bed apart.

"Oh James, what did you do this time?" Lily murmured as she made her way to the bed. With some effort and a grunt or two, said boy's body was fully back under the straightened sheets. Conjuring an extra blanket and charming it to stay in place over him, Lily bent to kiss his sweaty forehead.

"Lily?" came a weak voice.

"Yes James, it's me. You're not feeling too well, so stay here. I'll take notes for you. See you at break James, I love you." She knew better than to try to force him to the Hospital Wing, but if he wasn't any better by lunch she would drag him there if she had to.

"M'kay. Love you too Lils."

* * *

Walking to breakfast without James' hand in hers felt distinctly odd. She could feel all eyes on her as she walked down between the tables to sit with the Marauders and Alice, her best friend since the day she set foot on platform 9¾. They all looked up at her approach and she saw the quizzical looks grace all their faces in the same instant.

"You lost something, Lily? I'm not seeing Prongs around here anywhere." Lily looked over at Sirius Black, better known among friends as Padfoot and James' brother in all but blood. As the co-head of the infamous Marauders, he was puzzled as to the absence of his best friend.

"I'm afraid James is a little unwell at the moment Sirius. He's managing to run a fever whilst freezing half to death. So what did you do to him, hmm?"

"Oh come on Lils, it wasn't me!" Lily raised an eyebrow.

"I'm fairly certain Pads had nothing to do with it Lily." Remus Lupin interjected, always the calm one of the group. "James has probably just caught a bug and will be fine in a couple of days' time. Anyway, we'd best be off. Don't want Padfoot getting any more detentions from McGonagall for being late, do we?"

* * *

Having explained the current predicament to Professor McGonagall, Lily settled down to take two sets of notes. Transfiguration was never her best subject and she relied on James' help quite a lot, although the favour was repaid by her helping him with charms. With all her attention focussed on the Professor, Lily didn't notice the faint rustling coming from in front of her desk. It wasn't until she felt a breeze on her ankles that she realised anything was amiss and then she almost jumped into the air. Surreptitiously checking under the desk she saw the hem of her robes being lifted, with no apparent cause. Her face reddening, she tried to use her feet to move James, for that was who she was sure it was under his invisibility cloak, away from her. Instead he just moved her knees apart and kissed the insides of them.

Lily's face reddened further as she realised what he was doing. Lying on the couch a few days previously they had been discussing fantasies and Lily had revealed that, contrary to her good girl persona, she wished to 'be intimate' in one of the classrooms. She hadn't quite, however, meant in the classroom of the strictest professor at Hogwarts while she was in it teaching. Further thoughts were pushed away as the kisses crept higher up her inner thighs while his hands moved higher, creeping up to undo her skirt and start unbuttoning her shirt from the bottom up.

Lily felt the arousal shoot through her veins; she was sure she was soaking wet and, trying to gather at least some thoughts, cast a quick silencing spell on herself so she wouldn't give herself away by moaning in the middle of the classroom. One of James' skilled hands had reached her breasts and Lily thanked whoever had decided that witches and wizards should wear robes; her shirt was unbuttoned to the third button from the top and her bra, clasped at the front, conveniently enough, was open, exposing her painfully hard nipples to his wandering fingers. Her breasts weren't massive but were, as James put it, 'a nice handful.' His hands were certainly full at the moment, cupping and squeezing as his fingers rolled and pinched her nipples. Moans erupted from her as the pleasure built, making her exceedingly glad for the spell she had cast on herself moments previously.

Then suddenly there was nothing. Lily was just beginning to wonder what was happening when she felt hands on her hips, one lifting her slightly and the other pulling her delicate knickers down her legs. Lily's legs widened of their own accord as she felt a cool breeze on her most private area and she almost screamed when James pressed a light kiss to her slit. And then she could feel his hair tickling her thighs as his tongue traced up and down her slit, tasting her wet essence and making sure he got every drop. Lily was, by this time, almost crying with the effort it took to keep a straight face and to resist the urge to drop her hands to James' messy hair and pull him closer.

Not that he needed any encouragement. No sooner had Lily thought it than his tongue had forced her folds apart and started exploring her tight warmth. As his tongue moved up a bit to her clit (here she did scream, holding her hand to her mouth to disguise it as a cough) she felt first one, then two fingers push into her, sliding in and out as James sucked and nipped at the little bundle of sensitive nerves.

It didn't take long for Lily to reach her peak, what with the wonderful things James was doing and the excitement from the setting of their activities. Her back arched as she came and her face turned very red from the effort of not making it too obvious; beads of sweat glistened all over her face. As she relaxed she felt her skirt being re-fastened, but not her bra or shirt. And then she noticed Professor McGonagall looking enquiringly at her.

"Miss Evans," Lily's blood turned cold at the tone of the teacher's voice, "what are you doing? Why are you so flushed? You look like you've just run a marathon."

_Much better than that, _Lily thought. Then, with a straight face which she was sure would make her boyfriend proud, she ground out an answer in a voice that held only a slight tremor.

"I'm not feeling too well Professor. I think James may have given me whatever it is he has."

"Very well Miss Evans. Off to your dormitory with you. We don't want you infecting anyone else. You are excused from your lessons for the rest of the day."

Lily stuttered out a thank you and quickly swept her belongings into her bag. Rising and turning to leave, she caught sight of Sirius observing her with an appraising look in his eyes and a smirk gracing his features.

* * *

How she got back to the Heads' Tower with her legs as weak as they were was a mystery to Lily. But she managed it and was, for the second time that day, rather more than surprised to not find her boyfriend waiting for her. So, for the second time that day, she climbed the stairs and burst through the door with an exasperated "James Potter, what d'you...oh."

In truth, he looked every bit as bad as he had earlier. Then she noticed the subtle differences; his face was no longer pained but held a very smug grin and the sheets were definitely tented in a very specific area.

"James Potter, I do believe that you being ill today was all a sham. In fact, I think that you led me on. This will have to be punished..."

James' eyes widened fractionally, then grew to the size of saucers as Lily leapt on him and straddled his hips. Both moaned as his hardness pressed into her still tender centre. Then very slowly, Lily removed her robe, her shirt and bra and her skirt. Her knickers were nowhere to be seen and she remained in only her stockings. Enjoying the view for just a moment, James grabbed her and pulled her under him, determined to give her a _very_ good reason to skip her lessons...


End file.
